He had Nightmares Too
by HopelessWish
Summary: We all know that Katniss and Peeta had nightmares, but what some didn't know was that Gale had them too. A little bit angsty.


****Hey guys (and girls), this is my first Hunger Games Fanfic. I'm sorry if you think it sucks, but I'm writing this mainly for my best friend (She's totally Team Gale). Sooo, onto the Fic! By the way, this is set in Gales P.O.V.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; that joy goes to the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

He knew that Katniss was scarred from the games, and he also knew that the images came back to her in the middle of the night. He's been around once or twice during her nightmares, he'd heard her scream out for Peeta, he'd heard her sob. Of course in the morning she would be a mess, with her tear-stained cheeks and dark circles under her eyes. He'd been there for her then, when Peeta wasn't able to be.

He knew that Peeta was scarred too, emotionally and physically. He had been around once when Peeta's nightmares came. He'd heard him call out some sort of warning to Katniss, and then his inevitable scream. He often times would have the same dark circles under his eyes. He knew that a lot of Peeta's nightmares were actually memories from when the capital had brainwashed him. He probably knew more than he should, but that didn't change anything.

What no one else knew though, was that he had nightmares too. He had never told a soul, not Katniss, or Prim, not even his own mother. The only difference between his nightmares and theirs was that his didn't only come at night. Down in the mine all day, in the dark, his mind conjured up all sorts of nightmares. He'd hear her screaming for Peeta, he'd hear her screaming for him, it didn't matter. He'd hear her shriek in pain, hear the boom of a cannon. But those weren't the ones he feared, no, it was the ones that came in the middle of another dream. They would randomly appear, but one thing always remained the same; they always came when he was already dreaming about her. There was one nightmare that he feared the most though, and that was the one where he'd lose her. That dream kept him awake for hours, trying to convince himself that she was alright.

In the mornings before he went to the mines, he would stare at the television. Waiting for more news on the Games, and when it came he would hold his breath… fearing the next death announced would be hers. He spent a lot of time with Prim during the games, comforting her and teaching her the names of different herbs. She would tell him about her nightmares, and he would comfort her as well as he could. He wanted to tell her that Katniss would be fine, but her nightmares resembled his too much. He hated the times in the evenings when it was mandatory to watch the recap of the Games for that day. He hated it but he couldn't bear to look away, he needed to see her again, he needed to see that she was okay. Then at night he would wait for the nightmares, it was only a matter of time before they came. They always came, every single night until she came home. It was enough to drive him mad.

When she finally came home the nightmares became less frequent, but the ones that did come were even more horrible. No longer was it the elements from the arena that she was facing, but now it was President Snow and the Peacemakers. The dream always was the same.

_ They would be out in the forest, hunting for the day and talking about nothing, just like they used to. Everything would be going perfect until they would hear the sound of a hovercraft. Then the scene always changed. Gone was the beautiful green meadow, and in its place was a charred mess. Peacekeepers would show themselves then, surrounding her, holding him back. He would be forced to watch as Snow took her bow and a single arrow out of the quiver. They made him watch as Snow lined up the shot. They forced him to watch the arrow pierce her chest, and he was forced to hear her scream._

That was when he always woke up. He would lie in bed, trembling in a cold sweat, until his breathing became regular again. Even then he wasn't ever able to get back to sleep; instead he would just lay there, listening to the mockingjays calling to each other. Hearing what Katniss told him was Rue's song.

Yes, Gale had nightmares too. They tormented him for years. He occasionally would hear information about Katniss' newfound happiness, and every time he did, the nightmares would become a little less frequent. But they were always there, always.

**Well, there it is. Holly, I hope you liked it. And I hope that anyone else that read this liked it too. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Or give me a prompt for another story, whatever you like. **

** ~LyssaKay 3**


End file.
